Sasuke's Return
by XxSakuraXSasukexX
Summary: Sasuke finally kills Itachi and gets back home, but will he be able to live in the leaf village peacefully or will the Akatsuki try and kidnapped him for revenge. But what if the Akatsuki kidnap the wrong person. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen SikaIno R
1. Home

Sasuke's Return

(A/N This is my first fanfic. I'm going to be writing this from my Ds Browser so I'll be able to update more. I'm alread partway done with chapter 2. Also if there are any typos ignore them because it's a little hard to type using my Ds Browser(which is the internet for my Ds.) I also can't use boldface type. So there will only be boldface if i'm on my computer.Disclaimer: I own Naruto...NOT, but I will soon enough(insert evil laugh here)

--

Sasuke's Return

Chapter 1

With the last of his chakra he focused on the leaf village and used a teleportation jutsu. He had just killed Itachi and Orohimaru ,and he was dying. He had lost just about all of his chakra, and a lot of blood.

Sasuke found himself in Team 7's old training ground. Must not have had enough chakra to teleport myself to the gate, he thought. He knew he definently wouldn't be able to get to the gate. He could barely even stand. His strength was slowly ebbing from his body as his wounds bled profusely.

I'll never see them again, was his last thought and then he collapsed face first in the dirt with an image of Sakura and Naruto in his head.

--

Naruto and Sakura were coming back from a short check-up mission. They just had to go to the sand village and make sure everything was running smoothly. Sakura was a Jounin and Tsunade-sama's apprentice so this had been one of her duties for the past two years.

Narutow was still a genin because he had been training with Jiraya for the past two years and had missed the chunin exams. He just got back two weeks ago and decided to come on this mission with Sakura to see how Gaara was doing. Everything was great at the sand village and after exchange news with the sand village jounin and Gaara they decided to go back because they had recieved some bad news.

Sakura took Naruto along the fastest route to the leaf village because they had recived news of the akatsuki being active, and the target might be the leaf village. Thay were jumpimg from branch to branch when Sakura suddenly sensed something. They had so little chakra left that she barely registered them. Whoever that is must be seriously injured. She told Naruto about the person and they decided to check it out. They arrived at the spot and realized that it was team 7's old training ground.

At the far end of the grounds they saw a figure lying face down. The figure was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a redish design on the back and khakis, but his clothes were so blood stained you could barely make out their colors. Sakura and Naruto ran up to the figure. Naruto got thier first and said "Teme". Sakura heard him and realized it was Sasuke. "He's dead." Naruto said sadly and looked as his rival/best friend/hated enemy. Sakura quickly kneeled down and checked his heartbeat. She waited and after 2 seconds she felt a beat, and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "He's still alive" said a very realived Sakura. "But for how long?" asked Naruto. "It looks like something chewed him up and spit him out. Something very big. You can heal him right?" Naruto said fervently. "I-I don't know?" said Sakura. Then she added "Tsunade-sama might be able to" in a small voice.

She knew Tsunade-sama could heal him enough to let him live, but woukd she let him live. He had betrayed the village almost everyone wanted him dead. Only the people that knew him would stand up for him. She decided I'll worry about that later. I have to stop the bleeding or else there won't be a later. Sakura quickly gathered chakra in her hands until her hands were glowing green. She healed the places with the most damage. What happened to him, she wondered. He had poison in his blood had over 8 katana slashes, 2 kunias were still embebed in his skin and several shurikan were in his back. Almost every bone in his body was broken. After a couple of minutes she was done healing a couple of his worst injuries and she had been able to stop the bleeding but she couldn't do anything about the poison and his internal injuries which were the most severe. The poison was Tuniver's poison and she knew that within the hour Sasuke would be dead.

"Naruto get Sasuke on your back, but don't let anyone see his face." Sakura said. Then she did a transformtion jutsu and changed his face so he looked like an average villager. She also quickly did a short color change jutsu on his shirt so the Uchiha fan and some of the blood turned the same color of his shirt. Satisfied that no one would notice him or the Uchiha fan she said " Let's go" to Naruto. Naruto nodded and they set off for the gate faster than before. After a couple minutes of running the Leaf Village's gate was in sight. The 2 gaurds gaurding the gate looked questionangily at Sakura. Sakura yelled " Injured Ninja. Where's Tsunade?" "In here office" one of the gaurds replied.

They ran throgh the village not caring that they were attracting stares. They ran into her office not bothering to knock. Tsunade had been doing some paperwork so she wasn't drunk. Before she could ask Naruto said" Sasuke's injured. He's dying you have to help him."

" Sasuke."

" Yes, you'll help him right, Tsunade-sama. " Sakura said and looked at her with pleading in her eyes.

Tsunade knew just how much Sakura loved him and she renembered how sad and depressed she had been when he left. Serves him right for leaving her, she thought. Even though she knew she should let him die , she healed him. Sakura was looking so frightened that she decided she would heal him. With a swipe of her hand she made all the papers fall of her desk." Place him on my desk", she ordered Naruto.

Tsunade quickly channeled chakra to her hands and started healing him. After a minute she realized he was poisoned with Tuniver's Poison. She went over to her vial cabinet and pulled out a small vial filled with a bright blue liquid. She poured it in his mouth slowly and made him swallow it. Then she resumed healing him.

A couple hours later she was done healing most of his injuries. "I've done all I can, but some of his injuries may take time to heal. I'm moving him to the hospital. Now listen, no one is to know of his return. I'm goning to place him in your care Sakura. You, Shizune(when I notify her), Naruto, and I are the only ones that know he's back. We have to keep it this way." "ok" said Sakura and Naruto at the same time. "Dismissed" said Tsunade. Naruto left slowly and Sakura followed. Sakura stopped at the door and said "Thank-you Tsunade-sama" "He's going to be alright" Tsunade said, seeing the unasked question in her eyes. Sakura bowed to Tsunade and with a last worried glance at Sasuke she left the room.

--

Tsunade picked up Sasuke and Teleported herself to the hospital wing for critically injured. She placed him gently on a bed in an empty room. "You better not break her heart again", she said even though he couldn't hear her. She got up and left the room locking the door.

She went down to the front desk were she knew Shizune would be. As soon as she found Shizune she explained the situation to her. They were in Sasuke's hospital room talking and trying to decide what to do.

--

(A/N So how did you like it? Is it any good? I took the idea of Tunivers poison from the book Eragon. In the book it's actually called Tunivers Necter and it's an antidote to a poison but i forgot the name of the poison so i just called it Tunivers poison. Please review. If you do i'll give you cookies and candy. Thanks I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Bye See you next time.

--

(A/N I just rewrote parts ofthis Chapter and i will rewrite parts of chapters 2&3 because i want something to happen in chapter 4. For those of you who have read some of this fic just hang in there chapter 4 will come later today or tomorrow.

-Thank You 


	2. In The Hospital

(A/N Ok The 2nd Chapterof Sasuke's Return. I also have a poll up for you to vote on which couple this fanfiction should mainly be about. I don't really have any fluff in this chapter, but definatly will in the next chappie.

Chapter 2 In the Hospital

Sakura entered Sasuke's hospital room. Everyday she came into his room to check how he was healing, and everyday she hoped that he would finally wake. She checked his injuries. He was getting better, but it would be awhile before he would be fully healed.

"S-Sakura," said Sasuke. Sakura saw that his eyes were open and he was finally concious. "Sasuke" she said and hugged him tightly. He tried to hug her back but all he could manage was to put his hand on her back. "Thank-you" he said softly in her ear while she hugged him. Sakura let him go and pulled away. His hand slipped of her back and flopped down on the bed. They both had a slight pink tinge on thier cheeks Sasuke's less noticibale than Sakura's. Sasuke sat up... or tried to sit up but when he grunted in pain Sakura pushed him back down. "Just lie down for now. You won't be able to get up for the next couple of days. He laid back down feeling the pain in his chest recede slightly.

He felt as if parts of his body were on fire. He tried to ignore the pain, but the attempt was useless. "What happened to you?" Sakura asked. "It's a long story" he replied. "I have time" Sakura said. " Ok, I left to join Orochimaru. I wanted to get powerful. I wanted to kill Itachi so I thought that by training under him I would finally be strong enough to kill him. I had been with Orochimaru for 10 months. Then I overheard him and Kabuto talking about me. Orichimaru chose me as his next body. In 2 months he was going to take my body. I didn't want to die so I decided to kill him. For the next 2 weeks I tried to think of a way to kill him. I tried to slip him poison. He drank it, but after he drank it he found out it was poison and knew I slipped it in his drink. He came after me but he was getting weaker and slower beacause of the poison. The battle lasted only 20 minutes. He tried to kill me but the poison killed him just before he killed me." Sasuke thought back to that moment. He had been so close to death that day. Orochimaru did some kind of jutsu that caused him to be pralyzed and then he had put a kunai against his neck and was about to cut his throat. The poison finally acted and killed Orochimaru." Sasuke" said Sakura. Sasuke noticed that he had stopped. "After that I went deep into the forest a couple of miles away from the leaf village. I camped out thre trying to figure out my next move. I deided to track the Akatsuki so I could find Itachi and kill him. Idisguised myself and went into any I found and tried to get news. Soon I found out that they were becoming active. They were raiding villages. It seemed like they wanted something, and they were just going from one village to the next. It was easy to predict were they were going to strike next. I decided to wait for them at the sound villlage. They attacked and killed lots of people, but they took all the children they could find. I saw Diedra and Sasori were leading the attack while Itachi was raiding the place of anything valuble or edible, and Kisame was doing the kidnapping. When they were done at the village I followed them, but after half an hour I lost them. This happened several times so I placed a tracker on them. The next time I folllowed them I knew why I always lost them. They graduly made themselves invisable and then teleported away. This time I used chakra strings and attached myself to them, and teleported too. I ended up in front of some kind of house built against a cliff. When I walked arouund the house I saw that there was a cave in the cliff and it was connected to the house."

"For the next 3 weeks I watched their movements so I could find out how to catch Itachi alone. Everyday Itachi would go out to this secluded place in the forest and meditate or train. I decided to attack him there. The next day I battled him. Aparently I'm no good at tracking because he had known I was there. We fought. After 2 hours we were both getting tired. So he started using his Mangekyou Sharingann. I was forced to relive the massacre. I just started sending kunia and shurikan everywere and I got lucky because a kunia hit him and killed him. After that I tried to teleport myself to the leaf village, but I didn't have enough chakra and I ended up in our old training ground. Then I just collapsed half-dead, and woke up here." (A/N That was a long story, right? Maybe I put too much into it. Oh well.)

Sasuke fell silent. Sakura was having a hard time beliving everything Sasuke had said. She also knew that Sasuke hadn't told her everything, something had happened to him. Something bad.

Sasuke was thinking back to what Itachi had said to him "If you kill me then the rest of the Akatsuki will revenge themselves upon you. They might kidnap you... or maybe someone more precious to you, like that girl with the pink hair." As soon as he said that he saw Sasuke get all defensive. Itachi knew that he cared about her. " Don't you dare touch her. Don't even come into the village." Sasuke said. Itachi just laughed evilly.

"Sasuke...Sasuke" said Sakura. "what?" he asked trying to bring his thoughts back to the present, and forget about Itachi for now. "You'll be able to walk in 2 days. Until then you have to stay in bed and do not leave nobody knows your back except for Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi-sensai and Naruto. " Sakura said. "ok" replied Sasuke. " I have to go know and meet up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensai. I'll see you tomorrow." "See ya. "he said while she was leaving. She closed and locked the door.

Soon Sasuke fell asleep. He had a nightmare about the fight with Itachi. Everything Itachi had said was going through his head. It was like a never ending horror movie. He woke up suddenly drenched in cold sweat. Just a dream he thought to himself, just a dream, but it disturbed him. He turned over on his side and tried to fall asleep again.

Sakura arrived at the training grounds about half an hour later.Naruto and Kakashi were already there. "How's Sasuke doing?" asked Kakashi knowing Sakura had just come from the hospital. "He's getting better. He woke up today" Sakura replied. " Can I visit him now?" yelled Naruto. "No, you can't so stop asking." said Sakura and proceeded to punch him into a tree. " ok, I was just asking." said Naruto from within the tree.

"Both of you listen up" said Kakashi because it looked like they were going to get into a fight.Tsunade wants to see you in her office. They stopped fighting and went to Tsunade's office." What does Granny Tunade want from us?" Nauto asked. " Your new mission." " Yeah, a new mission what is it?"Naruto kept badgering both of them. "Sasuke's going on this mission." Kakashi told Sakura. " He can't. He's still injured. He can't even walk. " said Sakura. "Tsunade performed a new type of Jutsu on him and he regained the use of his arm and he can walk." answered Kakashi." When did she do that?" Sakura asked. "After you left."

Soon they arrived at Tsunade's office and they saw that Neji, Shikamaru,Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke were already there. Tunade was sitting at her desk and started talking after Sakura and Nauto came in. " We have recived news from several villages that the Akatsuki are active again. We are going to send out 2 teams and you will later split up into pairs. You will patrol around the village we think is the next target. Team 1 is Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. Team 2 is Ino, Tenten, Sikamaru, and Neji. The pairs you will split up into will be Naruto and Hinata. Hinata blushed. Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke hned. Ino and Sikamaru. Shikamu said "troublesome" Neji and Tenten. Neji just nodded.Your mission will be in 2 weeks, so I suggest you use the time to prepare. This mission will last about 3 weeks. I will see you all again in 2 weeks. By then I will hopefully have more information for you. Dissmised." All of them left to go eat supper or sleep.

(A/N This chapter didn't have much of a point to it. This was just to tell what happened to Sasuke while he was away. Soon i'm going to kidnap someone, but I don't know who. Tell me who you want me to kidnap in your review, and I promise there will be fluff in later chapers. Also I would like to thank XxFlowerAngelxX and Tiger Priestess for reviewing. So review and tell me who you want me to kidnap and I might kidnap someone in the next chapter. Thanks Gives cookies and candy to all readers and reviewers. 


	3. Out of the Hospital and Attempted Kidnap

(A/N OK Last chapter was suky so I'm going to try hard to make this chappie good and longer than the last. And I still have the poll running on my profile/homepage(don't know what to call it) please vote so I know which couple I should make this fanfic mainly about. I got 3 reviews far:) ( it's supposed to be a smiley but i forgot how to do them.)I think i am going to take your suggestion Tiger Priestess and kidnap him, but it'll have to be in the next chapter because i have something planned for this chapter, and thank for the advice I'll try to o that. Also if you have any ideas for this story then tell me in your reviews. Anyone who gives me a good idea will get 1,000,000 dollars.(JK) I am also giving out cookies to my readers and lots of cotton candy to my reviewers so review. ok now onto the chapter.( Longest A/N I've ever written.))

(A/N ok i was going to edit the 2nd chapter but i couldn't so i'll just tell you what i'm changing. The mission will be in one week. Sasuke should be able to be back to normal in a week but with tsunade's justsu it will be 5-6 days. ok now i have to change this chapter a bit. He's still weak but he can fight while he's recovering.)

Chapter 3 Out of The Hospital and Attempted Kidnapping

It was about time, he thought. They had finally let him out of the hospital after a week. He knew half the village wanted him dead, but it was to be expected. He knew that the only reason he was walking around without being attacked was because Tsunade had spoken with the village elders and convinced them to give him a chance. He was going to have a trial in 2 days. Then the council would decide whether or not he could stay, but he was allowed to walk around the village as long as he didn't leave again. Tsunade had told him that he would have to face the consequences of his actions but his snetence would be lightened since he had killed two of the most dangerous shinobi to this village.

Sasuke's stomach growled. He decided to go to Ichiriku's. (A/N not sure if i spelled it right.) As soon as he got there he saw Naruto eating his 23rd bowl of ramen. "Hey teme" said Naruto. "hn" was his usual greeting.

" Do you wanna go train after you're done eating." "hn" Sasuke replied "Get a new word, Teme." Naruto said and proceeded to throw a huge dictionary at Sasuke.(A/N yes Naruto pulled that dictionary out of thin air.)

"Where'd you get a dictionary from, and what am I supposed to do with it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto said something but it just sounded like "mumph mmmmph mammmphmm." because his mouth was full of ramen.

After half an hour they left Ichiriku's. They headed to the training grounds. Sakura was already there. She had been throwing kunai and shuriken into a tree and then trying to run up the tree and catch all of them before they reached the ground. Tsunade showed her this exercise. She said this would help improve her speed and chakra control.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to train with us?" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke. " Sure" she yelled back. They decided to have a 3-way fight. Every one for themselves.

They all stood on a side of the training ground forming a triangle. Naruto was being predictable. He summoned 20 shadow clones. He sent half to attack Sakura and the other half to Sasuke. Sakura destroyed them by punching the ground and creating a great fissure which all the clones fell into. Sasuke used his fireball Jutsu and destroyed the clones easily. Then they ran into the forest and hid.

Sakura hid high up in a tree so she could she Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was under a fallen tree and Naruto was at the edge of the stream in the weeds. I'll attack Naruto first because he doesn't know where I am, she thought. She quickly created a clone and sent it to Naruto.

"AHHH-" Naruto's scream was cut off. Sakura had snuck up behind him and attacked. She hit him on the head with her strenght to knock him out but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Darn it she thought as she watched Naruto disappear. It was a clone.

Sasuke knew that Sakura knew where he was. So he created a clone and made it stay in his hiding place. Then he watched Sakura make a shadow clone and send it after Naruto. Then he came up behind her with a kunai.

Sakura sensed a presence behind her without turning around she kicked her foot back. Sasuke dodged the kick and threw shurikan at Sakura.

"oh crap" thought Sakura, as her foot went through a tree and became stuck and then shurikan came flying at her out of nowhere. She caught the shurikan and sent them back at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the shurikan and dodged hem easily then used the fireball Jutsu on Sakura.

Naruto had been following Sasuke. He saw Sasuke sending fireballs at Sakura so he created about 40 clones and attacked both of them. Sasuke became distracted and a kunai buried itself in his back, then his body became a log. "substitution Jutsu" muttered Naruto.

Sasuke was right above Naruto. He smirked and dropped a kunai with an explosion scroll attached. Naruto felt something land on his foot. He picked it up it was a kunai. He heard someone say " boom" and the scroll exploded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as the tree he was standing on exploded. He was knocked out and fell to the ground.

Sakura was behind Sasuke then she held a kunai to his neck. Sasuke smirked and stepped back pinning Sakura between his back and the tree. Sakura used her strengh to push him forward, then she punched him through four or five trees.

Wow, she got really strong. Sasuke was trying to get up when he felt pain in his ribs. They weren't fully healed and Sakura had just rebroken his ribs.

Sakura jumped down from the tree and was about to attack him when she saw him get up and grunt in pain. Sakura stopped herself from attacking. She could see that he was in a lot of pain. "I think we should stop. Ok?" Sakura said. "sure" grunted Sasuke. They stopped training, and Sakura healed Sasuke's ribs. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I think I knocked him out with that explosion." Sasuke replied. "Let's go find him before he get's himself in trouble like usual." Sakura said.

They found him lying on the floor eating instant ramen. "Where'd you get instant ramen from." asked Sakura. "Uh, I had it in my pocket." replied Naruto. " You had ramen in your pocket" sad Sasuke disbelievingly. " yeah I- oh crap I forgot I have to be somewhere. See-ya." said Naruto who ran off really fast. " Wonder where he has to be." wondered Sakura. "Who knows" said Sasuke.

Oh no, thought Naruto, I'm gonna be late. He was running as fast as he could to Ichiriku's.

--

Hinata's POV

Where is he? Hinata thought. Naruto was supposed to meet me here. Hinata was at Ichiriku's waiting for Naruto. She decided to order 2 bowls of ramen.

The waiter had just taken her order of 2 bowls of roast beef ramen when she heard a loud crash. It was Naruto. He had been running and had crashed into the side of the ramen stand. Hinata smiled, he looked so cute lying on his back. A minute later he got up and saw Hinata. He went over to her.

" Hi I'm sorry I'm late" apologized Nauto. "I-It's o-okay. I-I ordered r-ramen." said Hinata with a light blush on her cheeks.

Soon they were done eating. " Hinata let's go somewhere else." suggested Naruto. "ok. Where d-do you w-want t-to go?" asked Hinata. " I'll show you" he said, and grabbed her by the hand. Hinata blushed madly. Naruto pulled her out of Ichiriku's without paying.

"W-Where are w-we g-going?" asked Hinata. " You'll see" Naruto answered. Soon Hinata realized he was taking her into the forest. After 20 minutes of walking they arrived at a clearing.

"What is this place?" asked Hinata. "Do you like it?" said Naruto. They were in a big clearing with a lake covering half of the clearing. The lake was so clear you could see right down to the bottom. Around the edge of the lake were beautiful flowers. " I-It's beautiful" said Hinata. " I thought you might like it." said Naruto, and he laid down on the grass. Hinata looked over at him and sat down next to him.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, talking. "It's getting dark Hinata. I think i should get you home now." said Naruto. "Okay. " said Hinata, and Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They started walking back toward the village and Naruto was still holding Hinata's hand.

--

Sakura and Sasuke were walking through the forest heading toward the village. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasike, but he wasn't being very talkative. Sasuke either gave one word answeres or just said "hn". In the end she lost her temper with him and just walked faster so she could get away from him.

She's still as annoying as ever, thought Sasuke. All of a sudden he heard a twig crack, and everything erupted in chaos.

Sakura had been preoccupied with her thoughts when all of a sudden something big, black, with red things all over it attacked her. It was one of the Akatsuki. "Sakura" yelled Sasuke. Sakura tried to break out of his grip but he was too strong. i have to break free, thought Sakura over and over. Then all of a sudden she was knocked out.

Sasuke saw her get knocked out. No, he thought, why do they have to go after her? He ran forward and used Chidori on the guy. The Akatsuki guy turned around right before Sasuke hit him and Sasuke saw that it was Kiisame. So what Itachi said was true he thought. Kisame was blown back into a tree. Sasuke picked up Sakura and ran. Normally he would have fought, but he didn't want Sakura to get hurt.

It was almost nightfall when Sakura woke up. Sasuke had taken her just outside the village. "Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked worried about her as she sat up, and put a hand to her head.. They were both sitting next to each other. "yeah I'm fine. What happened?" she asked, feeling her head throb.

I have to tell her so she,ll know whats happening. So she doesn,t get hurt, Sasuke thought. "Kisame attacked you. He wanted to kidnap you for revenge because I killed Itachi." Sasuke told her. Why kidnap me though, thought Sakura. How did I get into this. Sasuke killed Itachi so wouldn't Kisame be after Sasuke. What is going on here. He's not telling me something.

I have to tell her why.

No, I can't.

I have to tell her. She has to know.

But how am I supposed to tell her.

Ahhhh, why does everything have to be so hard.

" Sakura, Kisame's after you because Itachi told him that if I killed him he was supposed to kill the person that was closest to me. He's going to keep trying to kidnap you or kill you." Sasuke finally said with a slight blush that hopefully Sakura couldn't see in the dim light. Does that mean he likes me thought Sakura confusedly or am I just his closest friend. Wait Naruto is his best friend so maybe he likes me, but why after all this time would he like me now.

While Sakura was thinking Sasuke was having a struggling mentally with himself. I have to tell her I like no love her. I love her but how am I supposed to tell her. This is way too hard. Then a disturbing thought went through his head waht if she doesn't love me. She could have moved on after I hurt her like that. I can still see the pain in her eyes whenever she lokks at me. He finally decided to tell her.

" Sakura I-" he stopped talking because he had noticed Sakura crying. " Sakura what's wrong?" he asked her gently. She just shook her head and kept crying. "Sakura" he said and pulled her into a hug.

Sakura had been thinking about how he had left and all the times he called her annoying. She was certain that he didn't like her. Then she felt something warm around her and she opened her eyes to see Sasuke hugging her. Why is he hugging me. Does he actually like me. Then she came to the conclusion that he was just feeling sorry for her and comforting her. She just sat thier and cried on his shoulder. Then she felt Sasuke,s breath in her ear.

"Sakura, I love you." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura stopped crying from surprise. She couldn't believe that he had said that. I must have imagined it,she thought, and she started crying again. "Sakura please stop crying." he said and hugged her tighter "I love you" he said again. " Do you really?" said Sakura.

"Yes I really do" he said as Sakura lifted her head to look at him. "I love you too" she said. Sasuke looked at her and wiped away the tears in her eyes then he moved closer, and kissed her gently on the lips. It was short and sweet.

--

A/N ok how did you like this. I know I know it took me forever to write because i got my ds taken away and i do my fics on my ds and i haven't been able to get on the computer much. the ending isn't very good i know. I kinda rushed the ending because i have to get off my computer, but i did put fluff in it. How do you like my fluff scenes. In the next chapter wich i will hopefully have up in 3-5 days(i have to wait until i get my ds back because i am almost never on my compuer.) And thanks for all the reviews and hits everyone i'm so happy. and for some reason my stupid computer will not let me put breaks or anything in between switches so i'm sorry if its a little confusing.. Next chappie will be the actual kidnapping and some more fluff. Yay! So read and review everyone and i'll have the next chappie up as soon as i can. This is the longest chapter i've ever written. Bye everyone until next time on Sasuk's Return.

--

ok i edited it and added breaks but i don't now if they'll stay. For those of you who had already read the fist three chapters readmy A/N at the beginning so you can understand what's going on. and yes next chapter will be the trial and a kidnapping and a big twist.


	4. Trial, Kidnapped, and a New Misson

**A/N Ok this is chapter 4. I would like to thank everyone of the reviews and i would like to thank Tiger Priestess for giving me an idea of who to kidnap. I liked all the other ideas everyone gave me, but i liked her idea the best. So i hope you like this chapter and I'll try an put more fluff in this one, and I'll try and get the other couples in. I'm sorry if the story gets confusing beacuse for some reason i can't put line breaks in. They disappear after i put them in. I'm putting them in now put i don't know if they'll still be there when i put this chappie up. I'll be able to update more because I'll have my ds browser back so you can expect faster updates. I also forgot to mention that they are all 15 years old. Also i edited chapter 3 a little. I had to change some things so check my authors note in chappie 3 because it might get confusing. I change the days and times of certain things like when Sasuke's gonna be back to full strenght.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if i did Sakura and Sasuke would be together. (i know i forgot to put disclaimers in all my other chapters.)

--

Chapter Four

Trial, Kidnapped, and a New Mission

"SAKURA, SASUKE" yelled Naruto coming into view and pulling Hinata behind him. Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting at Ichiriku's for Naruto because they knew that sooner or later he would show up there. Naruto slid into the seat next to Sasuke and Hinata sat next to him.

"Granny Tsunade wants Teme in her office." said Naruto as soon as he sat down. "Why does she want me?" he asked even though a sinking feeling was telling him it had something to do with his trial. "Dunno -slurp- she just said -slurp- to tell you to -slurp- come to her office." replied Naruto while eating two bowls of ramen at the same time.

"Guess I better go. See ya later." I'm betting it has something to do with his trial. He hadn't told Naruto or Sakura because he didn't want them not to worry.

Sasuke walked to Tsunade,s office. Soon he was outside her office. He knocked and heard tsunade say "Enter". He came in and saw Tsunade and Jiraya. Tsunade didn't bother with greetings or anything she just got right to the point. "Sasuke you probably know why you are here. Right?" Tsunade asked him. "I'ts because of the trial isn't it, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke guessed. "Right. The village elders will hold it tomorrow and they will decide your punishment. They won't give you the death penalty because I already spoke to them, but your punishment will be severe." she said. "But that's not the reason you called me here is it. I'm guessing that you want me to with hold certain information because some of the village elders are against you. Am I right?" finished Sasuke.

"You gotta admit Tsunade that he has brains. He figured out your intentions faster before you told him." Jiraya said speaking for the first time since Sasuke entered the room. He spoke to Sasuke this time. "You're right and very impressive. You figured this out now, right?" Sasuke nodded.

"Getting to the point, I have enemies amongst the elders, and they're going to go against all my decisons. They don't want you back because your jounin level and if you choose to become an ANBU you would support me and be a dangerous enemy to them. I do have few elders that support me and they will vote for your return. Also you can't tell them where the Akatsuki are currently." Tsunade paused and Sasuke used that pause to ask "Why shouldn't I tell them where the Akatsuki are. Chances are they will have moved because they have been in that area for a while and they will have disovered Itachi's corpse."

"That may be true but Danzo one of the village elders will send shinobi there because he wants to be known for capturing the Akatsuki, but ifhe acts rashly then shinobi may die." Tsunade said. " I understand. Anything else I'm not suposed to say?" asked Sasuke. "Yes don't tell them how far your curse mark has activated. I can tell it's in the third stage but if they ask it's only in the first stage. I don't want them to know the full extent of your power." she said and told him a couple other things that he shouldn't tell them because it would hurt his chances of getting back into the village and Tsunade was worried about what her enemies would do if they got their hands on certain information." Ok I think that's all." Tsunade finally said.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as Jiraya turned to Sasuke because he had been looking out the winow. "Sasuke you know what Naruto holds inside him right." " Yes, he has the kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. He's a jinchiriku and the Akatsuki are after him." said Sasuke surprising Jiraya. "How did you know that the Akatsuki are after him?" said a nonplussed Jiraya. "I overheard them talking once about Naruto. They're planning something, but I don't know what yet." he replied.

" Well since you two are good friends I want you to keep an eye on him. Ithink that the Akatsuki might attempt to kidnap him. They might also try and take Sakura to use her as bait." Tsunade said.

Sasuke went cold as he thought of how close they had been to getting Sakura. Tsunade seeing Sasuke's face change she realized that he was thinking of yesterday. "I know what happened yesterday. Naruto saw everything and he was going to help but you temporarily knocked his water clone out and got Sakura away safely. So he followed you to make sure she was okay. After awhile he left and told me what happened." said Tsunade. Sasuke turned slightly red as he wondered if Naruto had seen him and Sakura kiss and if he had overheard them. Tsunade smile inwardly as she saw him turn red. She knew what had happened between him and Sakura and she was happy for them. Sakura had been sad and hadn't been the same since he left now she'll be a lot happier now especially if she's with Sauke.

" Sasuke," Tsunade was talking again, "watch them because you know Nauto is going to do something rash with that hothead of his and they want Sakura." "Okay I will." said Sasuke "Then you can go now, and renember your trial is at two o'clock at the elders court." Tsunade reminded him. "Bye Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama." he said with a slight bow to both of them, and he left.

Kakashi appeared at Tsunade's window and knocked. Jiraya let him in. "So anything new."Tsunade asked. "Actually yes. I lost the real Naruto after half an hour and I was following a shadow clone. Apparently he had been following me to find out why I was following him-" Kakashi was stopped in mid-sentence because Naruto burst into the room with a confused Sasuke behind him. "Aha I knew it! You were following me, but why?" asked Naruto. "It's for your own safety because the Akatsuki are after you." Tsunade told him. "So, old lady I can take care of myself. No Akatsuki is going to scare me."Naruto said with his usual big grin. "That may be but I doubt you could fight two S-rank criminals alone." Tsunade countered.

After a long heated argument between Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraya. Kakashi was reading his book. Naruto finally won because he was so stubborn.

Sasuke who had been quiet the whole time had been thinking about Naruto and Sakura. He was really worried, and as he heard Tsunade concede defeat he knew that the task of watching Naruto and Sakura would fall to him.

Soon Naruto and Tsunade came to an agreement. Sasuke was getting tired of standing there. "Come on Naruto. I'll pay at Ichiriku's." It was close to dinner time and both boys were hungry. Naruto jumped up with pure happyness at the thought of ramen. He ran out the room grabbed Sasuke by the arm and nearly yanked his arm out of his socket. Naruto pulled Sasuke so hard down the stairs that he tripped him and they fell all the way down and crashed into a wall at the bottom.

Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi heard the crash. Tsunade said " I feel bad for Sasuke. He has to get dragged around by that idiot." Jiraya just laughed. "Well I better be off I'm gonna catch up to them." Kakashi said as he put his book away. "You don't have to hurry because they're probably still at the bottom of the stairs." said Jiraya.

"Naruto you idiot." Sasuke said as he got up. "Oops. Sorry, Teme" he said then he saw Sasuke's face and took off running with Sasuke close behind him. Sasuke who was having a lot of fun ran faster and apeared in front of Naruto. Naruto screamed and ran toward Ichiriku's while Sasuke followed him laughing at the expression on his face.

--

Sakura finished her ramen and decided to go and train a little because she had some free time on her hands, but as soon as she got to team 7's training grounds she climbed up a tree and sat down. She started thinking about what happened yesterday night.

(Flashback)

"Sakura I love you." Sasuke had said. He wiped away her tears and he kissed her. After that they had talked until midnight. She told him what happened while he was away. Sasuke had surprised her by being talkative. After a while they lapsed into a happy silence and Sakura fell asleep. So Sasuke carried her back to her house. He had to wake her up because he didn't have a key.

She had invited him inside. Sakura made some instant ramen for the both of them because she didn't feel like cooking. Then Sakura took him into her living room and they sat on the couch together. Sakura put her head on his shoulder and curled up, and Sasuke put his arms around her and pulled her close. Soon both of them fell asleep like that.

In the more she woke up and was surprised to feel something warm around her. Then she felt someone breathing in her ear. It was Sasuke and he had a smile on his face. His head was on her shoulder. He looked so happy that she did not have the heart to wake him so she just curled up into a more comfortable postion and leaned her head against his chest thinking.

( End Flashback)

--

Sorry have to end it here was going to put in trial and kidnapping but soething wrong with computer. freezes up. next chapter up in 2 days. sorta rushing cause i'm going to camelbeach. i'm really sorry for not putting in the trail and kidnapping. so reaview and i'll have to next chapter up in 2 days. i'll also finish the ending of this chapter in the next chapter. sorry for the long wait reall really sorry bye


	5. Part II: Trail, Kidnapped and a New Miss

(A/N ok for this chapter i'll sorta continue where i left off. )

--

Chapter 5 Part II: Trial, Kidnapped, and a New Mission

Naruto was on his 34th bowl of ramen, and Sasuke on his 2nd. After 2 minutes Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and fell backwards of his chair.

" I think I ate too much" he groaned clutching his stomach. Ichiriku gave Naruto the bill. Naruto passed the bill to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at it then did a double take. He paid for his ramen then gave the bill back to Naruto.

"Hey you said you'd pay." Naruto said. "I would but I'm broke. So your paying." said Sasuke, smirking . "Oh crap Everytime someone says they'll treat me to ramen I end up paying" Naruto complained.

Naruto pulled out his frog wallet which was pretty fat. He started pulling out money and by the time he was done paying his froggy was a little less fat. "Look what you did to froggy, Sasuke." he said unhappily. "Sasuke?" he said again looking around when he didn't get an answer. "Wonder where he went?" Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke queitly snuck away from Naruto while he was busy paying. Now he was walking down the street trying to figure out where he could find Sakura. He wanted to talk to her. My time is limited ,he thought. The teaned against the trunk of the tree. He watched her for the next hour.

"Saasuke" Sakura said yawning a little. "Sakura I wanted to talk to you." he said. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay here. My trial is tomorrow and Tsunade says that they will most likely banish me."

Sakura who knew about the trial had been worried for the past 2 days. "Sasuke I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't worry about it." she said. "eaned against the trunk of the tree. He watched her for the next hour.

"Saasuke" Sakura said yawning a little. "Sakura I wanted to talk to you." he said. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay here. My trial is tomorrow and Tsunade says that they will most likely banish me."

Sakura who knew about the trial had been worried for the past 2 days. "Sasuke I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't worry about it." she said. "But what if they do banish me? What are you going to do?" he asked "I'll come with you" she said and then added "and you won't be able to stop me." because it looked like he was going to argue.

"It's getting dark. We should go find Naruto." he said while thinking of the attempted kidnapping yesterday. "Ok" she agreed and they walked holding hands back to the village.

Where did he go? Sasuke thought, a bad feeling was growig in the pit of his stomach. They had walked through practically the whole village. He was supposed to be watching him because the Akatsuki wanted him. "SASUKE, SAKURA" yelled Naruto running up the street toward them. "Where have you been?" Sakura said practically growling. "We spent the last hour looking for you." "Well, I was looking for you two." he countered, and then an argument started between the two of them. It ended when Sakura punched him and sent him flying into a nearby fence.

Together the three of them walked to Naruto's house. Sakura told Naruto that Sasuke's house was a ruin. So Naruto was going to make Sasuke stay at his house.

"See ya tommorrow Naruto. Bye Sasuke" she said and gave him a quick hug while Naruto was trying to unlock the door. "See ya Sakura" Naruto yelled "Bye " Sasuke said.

"Sasuke stay at my house for awhile since your house is like...unlivable." said Naruto. "Ok. Thanks." he said glad that he had a place to stay for now.

--

It was 1 in the morning, and Sasuke just woke from a fitful sleep on Naruto's couch. He knew he wouldn't be able to go fall asleep so he decided to get some fresh air.

Sasuke climbed out the window of the living room and climbed onto the roof. The trial is tomorrow... well technacaly it's today, he thought. He sat there for awhile lost in thought staring at the full moon. He was unaware that Sakura was staring at the moon too, worried about him.

--

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up suddenly cold sweat over her body. It was just a dream she told herself. Just a dream, but it seemed so real. She was dreaming that Sasuke was leaving. That the village elders had banished him, and he wouldn't let her come with him.

Sakura looked at her alarm it was 1:05. She decided that a bit of fresh air would clear her head so she could go back to sleep. She walked out on her balconey and looked up at the full moon worrying about Sasuke. After a couple minutes she went inside and tried to get back to sleep.

--

(next day)

It was raining and Sasuke felt something hard and rough beneath him. He relucluntly woke up, and found himself lying on the roof. He laid there for a couple minutes letting the rain soak him. It felt refreshing.

The trial. He had forgotten about it and it was supposed to start at 9. Oh crap he thought and jumped off the roof. He climbed in through the living room window which he had stupidly left open. Someone could have gotten in, he tought.

As soon as he was in the room he checked the time which was 8:20. Only 40 minutes left.

He was going to have to change because he was soaked to the bone, and all he had were the clothes on his back. He had lost everything else when he was fighting Itachi. He made his way to Naruto's room. "Naruto wake up. Naruto!" he said trying to wake him up, unsucessfully. "Ramen. Come here my ramen. I love you." Naruto said still half-asleep. Sasuke was getting annoyed because he had to get ready and Naruto was talking about ramen. So he grabbed the matteres and lifted it so Naruto fell off the bed and woke up. "Hey what was that for teme!" said Naruto annoyed, "and why are you all wet?"

"Never mind why. I need something to wear." Sasuke said. "You can look for something in the drawers." Naruto told him. Sasuke started rumaging through the drawers. Doesn't he wear anything but orange. Soon he found a black t-shirt and tan khakais sort of like the ones he had on now. It was either the t-shirt and khakis or an orange jumpuit. He put on the t-shirt which fitted him well but the khakis were small on him.

He went down stairs and he found Naruto making ramen for breakfast. "Don't you ever eat anything but ramen?" Sasuke asked. "Sometimes." Naruto answered. Sasuke who was looking for food found nothing but ramen in almost every cupboard. He had milk and some old pudding and lots more ramen. In the end he had to eat some instant ramen.

"I have to go" he told Naruto. He checked the time it was 8:45. I have to be there in 15 minutes. "I'm coming too. Wait for me." he said and finished his bowl of ramen in one gulp.

By the time they both left it was 8:50. They arrived at the elders court and a crowd of people was there. "Danzoa announced your trial yesterday, so everyone knows." Naruto said in answer to Sasuke's puzzled look.

Both of them walked up to the buiding. A lot of the people Sasuke passed cursed at him and yelled profanities. Right by the entrance the whole rookie 9 was gathered, and they wished him luck. "Good luck, Sasuke." Sakura said trying to sound cheery but he could see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry Sakura." he reassured her. Then he walked in the doors to meet his fate.

"Good your here." said Jiraya who was waiting for him. "Follow me. Keep a cool head, and renember what Tsunade told you. You'll be fine." Jiraya led him to a large room with the council of elders on high seats. Tsunade had the highest.

" The accused is here. Time to start." said a man who had bandges wrapped all over his head and body. "Now you are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" asked the man in bandges. "Yes" Sasuke replied. That man must be Danzoa, he thought. Tsunade said he was covered in bandges.

"And you left the village to train under Orochimaru who you later killed. After that you tracked Itachi and killed him right?" asked Danzoa. "Yes" Sasuke said again.

"Now what I want to know is why you trained under Orochimaru? The village ould have given you the same power that Orochimaru id." asked an old lady hose name he did not know. "Orochiaru gave me he curse mark, and the decision to leave was not fully mine. He wanted me to leave because I was to be his next body, so his twisted words made me think I would become stroger an be able to get m revenge by traing uder him." Sasuke said. "But you killed him?" asked Danzoa. "yes" replied Sasuke. "You also killed Itachi. I'm very impressed." said an old man who he regonized as the man who used to come over for tea with his parents before the massacre. "I knew Itachi. He was ANBU captain and a very gifted ninja. 


	6. Part III: Trail, Kidnaped and a New Miss

(A/N I'm extremly sorry for the long wait. Somehing was wrong with my ds and whenever i tried to save the what i wrote it would get delated so i had to split the chapter again. I also realized something i forgot to put kun chan san and all those at the end of thier names so i'll put them in from now on. Also in chapter 5 i have a lot of speling ad gramar mistakes I know but i couldn't fix them my ds wouldn't let me. Now i'll continue were i left off again.)

--

Chapter 6 Part III Trial, a New Mission, and Kidnapped "For Sasuke to have killed him is quite an accomplishment. He has rid us of two of konoha's most dangerous enimies." said the old man.

Danzoa frowned at his last statement. It might shift he council in Sasuke's favor. "Ok it's time to decide. There are two options. Bansihment or he stays and faces the consequences of his actions" said Tsunade. "So those in favor of banishment?" less than half the council raised there hands. Sasuke felt hopeful that he woud be let back into the village. "Those in favor of letting him stay." the rest of the council raised thier hands. Sasuke just stopped himself from laughing. He felt happy he was going to stay. "Sasuke," said Tsunade," you will stay but as for your punshment you will get your chakra sealed for a 2 months, and you will do all only get the lowest rank missions after you complete the mission you were assigned to." Sasuke nodded to show he understood. "Ok you may leave" she said feeling happy that he can stay.

Sasuke got up and walked out the door hardly able to belive that he didn't get banished. Shizune had been waiting for him on the other side of the door. She smiled relived that he would stay. She had been worried what his leaving might do to Sakura-chan. Sasuke ginned a bit not that used to the unfamiliar expression. It fet strange to him since he rarely smiled or laughed. " Follow me Sasuke. They're waiting outside for you." said Shizune knowibg perfectly well that Sasuke wanted to see them. To tell them that he was staying.

Shizune led Sasuke down the long corridors to the main entrance of the building. As soon as he got out the door his view was blocked by a huge mass of orange. Apparently he had been making shadow clones and fighting them to pass the time. One of the shaow clones noticed him and yelled "Sasuke" and then all of them surrounded him all yeling at once. "Naruto get rid of your clones" said Sasuke trying to make himelf heard over the yelling of the clones. All the clones dissapeared in puffs of white smoke and pops. "So what hapened Sasuke?" Naruto asked "Are you staying?" "Yes I can stay." Sasuke replied. "Where's Sakura?" he asked when he noticed that she wasn't there. "Oh crap. I forgot. Shizune get GrannyTsunade. There was an emergency at the hospital. That's why Sakura left. A team was attacked coming back from a mission." he said. Tsunade who had heard everything teleported herself to the hospital. Shizune saw Tsunade teleprot and she followed after telling the boys she had to leave.

" What happened Naruto." asked Sasuke. "I don't know. Kurani cae and said Sakura had to come imediatly to the hospital. One of the rookie 9 teams was attacked. But I don't know which one." said Naruto. "Well lets go to the hospital and see what happened." he said.

They both hurried to the hospital to find out who got injured. When they got their they found Neji and Ten-Ten there. They were both looking beat up and extremely tired. Sasuke sat down next to Neji. "What happened?" he asked. "We got attacked by Akatsuki. We fought them and got seperated from Gai-sensai. Ten-Ten and I were fighting this strange plant thing. Lee was fighting Kisame and Gai-sensai was fighting a masked Akatsuki member. Kisame didn't stop when Lee was almost unconcious. He kept torturing him. Breaking every bone in his body, and then trying to cut him to shreds with his spiked sword. Then the plant thing knocked Ten-Ten out and left along with Kisame and the masked Akatsuki. I don't know why they didn't bother to finish us." finished Neji. "This doesn't make sense. Why did they attack you in the first place?" said Naruto who had been listening. "The-" Sasuke was cut off. A nurse came in " We've managed to stable his condition. He has had a lot of bone, nerve, and muscle damage. He will be staying in the hospital for a few weeks, but he should make a full recovery due to Sakura and Tsunade-sama. If you'll follow me you'll be able to see him." Neji and Ten-Ten got up followed by Sasuke and Naruto. The nurse led them to the critically wounded ward. A door opened and Sakura got out. She looked exhausted. Seeing Neji and Ten-Ten she tried to reassure them by telling them that he's going to make a full recovery.

Neji and Ten-Ten went in to see Lee while Sasuke and Naruto stayed in the hall. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" asked Naruto. "I'm fine just extremly tired." she said as she leaned against the wall. Tomorow's the mission and I can barely stand. I hope we don't have to fight. The she renembered Sasuke-kun's trial. She had forgotten all about it in her exahustion and worry over Lee. "Sasuke-kun" she started to say, but was cut off by a crash from Lee's room. Sasuke seeing the worry and unasked question in Sakura's eyes said "I'm staying." Sakura's relief showed on her face an she smiled.

--

(The next day)

Sasuke woke up to the alarm he had borrowed from Naruto. It was 5 am and they had to be at the misson center at 6 am. He pulled on his old clothes which he had washed, no way he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and went to go wake up Naruto. Knowing him he would never wake up on time. He walked into his room to find him sleeping. "Wake up. Naruto wake up." he said unssecusfully trying to wake him up. Then he got an idea. "Fine then your not getting any ramen." The effect was instantanous. Naruto tried to jump out off bed but got tangled up in the covers and fell flat on is face. Sasuke left Naruto to go make some breakfast. "Hey get back here and help me." yelled Naruto. Sasuke just pretended that he didn't hear him, and looked for omething other than ramen to make for breakfast. In the end he couldn't find anything so he gave up and made ramen much to Naruto's delight.

They left the house at 5:40 so they wouldn't have to rush and made their way to the mission center. When they got there they found Neji,Ten-Ten, and Sakura already waiting for everyone else to show up. All three of them looked tired. They weren't up back to full so hopefully they wouldn't be fighting today.

Naruto who hatd getting up early said hi to everyone then plopped himself nto a chair and was soon snoring. "Idiot" muttered Sasuke as he walked over to talk to Sakura, Neji, and Ten-Ten.

The three of them had been discussing battle tactics before Naruto and Sasuke showed up. "Sasuke, you have been following them for a while so you know their tactics, right?" asked Neji "Yeah" he answered. "We're going to need to know everything so we can figure out a plan. These guys are ruthless and it's not going to be easy to take them down" said Ten-Ten

They talked and until everyone had arrived. Tsunade came at 6 and breifed them on their mission. "You will be stationed around the Sand village. We belevie they are the next target and Garra the Kazekage requested back up because a lot of his shinobi are out on missions and- " she was cut off by Naruto. "Garra's Kazekage" he practically yelled. "Yes now shut up Naruto." Tsunade yelled very close to punching Naruto through the wall.

After Tsunade finished breifing them they left. The 8 shinobi made their way to the out of the village.

--

"Everyone stop" Neji commanded in a quiet voice. All of them tensed knowing that Neji's byakuugan had seen someone. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and comfirmied what Neji had seen. "Three enemy ninja approaching from the right." Neji took charge "Split up into your 2-man teams and we'll meet up in the clearing." The rest of them nodded to show they understood and took off in opposite directions in an attempt to confuse the enemy. Sakura and Sasuke ran through the trees taking turns and trying to throw off their pursuer. Soon their pursuer was gone and they felt it was safe to rejoin the others in the clearing.

Apart from a few cuts and bruises from shuiken and kunia everyone was okay. They were just about to continue forward when three figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them apppeared in front of them. Akatsuki, was the thought that flashed in the 8 shinobi's minds. Kisame, Diedra, and Sasori.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had figured out a stragedy if they were to fight these three so they had a slight advantage. Each of the shinobi knew who they would fight. Neji and Ten-Ten would fight Sasori. Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata ould fight Deidra. While Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto would fight Kiame.

"Kage no Bunshin" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) yelled Naruto filling the clearing with over 50 Narutos. He had 20 charge at Kisame and the fight started. 


	7. Authors Note for Chapters 5&6

Author's Note for chapter's 5 and 6 : I'm exremy sorry for how long it took to get a new chapter up. I was busy vaction, back to school shopping and i couldn't save wat i wote. It would get deleted. I actually ha to rewrit parts of chappie six 5 times. I will try to add a new chappie every week if i don't then you have pemission to yell at me. Also i know i have a lot of spellig istakes in the last 2 chappies and i'm sorry for those but i can't correct them. So i'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I'm working on chappie 7 right now and it has 500 some words so far so i'll update soon. I would like to thank all hose who havestuck with this story from the beginning and a specil thanks to those who review. You guys inspire me to keep writin so thank you. Also anyone who has any ideas please tell me because i don't realy know what to do after the kidnapping. i have a sortof idea but i don't think its good so tell me your suggestions and ideas. I also apreciat constructive critism so if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better please tell me. This was one very long note so thank you if you read it.

Databyou (not sure if i spelled it right) 


End file.
